HETALIA
by Wisdom Witch
Summary: TROLL FIC. Ther is chaos at teh world meating and ohnoes1 the creap Rusia is kiling every1 but not too worrie my OC will safe every1!


**A/N: Yeah, this is a pretty stupid story XD! This is just a very short fic mocking a lot of bad stories out there (not that mine are any better, but still). This is just a "TROLL FIC", as some would call it. Personally, I've never read one about Hetalia (although I'm sure that there are some out there) but I have, regrettably, read stories with many "Mary-Sues". If you support any of the following pairings, please don't take anything too seriously and by the way, those spelling errors are definitely supposed to be there. Sorry if this makes it difficult to read. Enjoy... if you can XD.**

Ther was choas in teh meeting and teh contries was all argueing.

"OMG! U r n fagit, 'Murrica!" Cooba yelld.

"I'M CANAIDA!" Canadia cryed.

Ter was lost of arguemenz befor the pervert France cam along.

"OHONHONHON!" he laughd and ew, he were creepie and rapest lol. He went up to iggy-kun and america-san. "Yu blong to me, Eng-land. Let's fuck"

Like ew, go away France, your enterfiring with teh USUK, rapper!

"Go awey, u fuckeng frog!"

"LEVE IGGY ALONE1!1" America hit France and started two kis Iggy. Yaoi, so hot! Englant startid to suk America' s big coc. So hot! YAOI YAOI USUK! Tey started to fuk like, so hotly!

Rusia cam tho and France went of too rape Romano cus he a faget lol. Rusia crepy basterd an he puled out a pyp and wacked America! He startid beeting him upp cos he s n sadstik booly!

Akros teh rom, lithunia and poeland was kisin befor poeland siad "Like like like Liet, I'm like, like, totes fab!"

Ten Rusia cam alonge wit Amerika and lithunia ran awae wit the othar baltiks caus tey poosies and rusia is crepie scarry OMG.

Japan is so KAWAII desu and he tallkeng to Shina.

Shina say "Aru aru aru aru hi aru aru aru" and every1 think he is gurl cus he haz longe heir lol.

"VE- VEEE- VEE- DOITSU, DOITSU, DOITSU! PASTA, PASTA, VE!" Italy scremd at Germaney who is totes hot. Tey started fukin it was so hot, lol YAOI! Hungrey startid to bled and pased out, but no1 caer cus every1 no that teh gurls jist desturb the yaoi lol.

"Marriage marriage mariage, brother!" fukin Belrus siad and Rusia run away lololol. Ukriana have big boobs hue hue and she leaf cus no own like hur.

"GET AWAY FROM MIY TOMATOE!" Spian yeld at Franse wit an aks. Spian started too scrue Romanoe, so hot. SPAMANO 4EVERRRRR!

"M'f w't'h f'u'k'l" Sweeden grunted at Fenland.

"Yep yep yep Su-san!" Finny said and kisd him. Aw, SUFIN! SO KAWAII!

Norwey and Icland weren't sayen aneything and Dinmark waz beeing anoying.

"I am awesome and I am awesomely hair lol cus I'm awesome." Prussia yelled and Candia cam and tey started to hav sex.

Austrea was bein an fagit nd Greese was sleeping wit his catz lol. Egipt dint say aniething cus he muet or somethin.

But den, desaster! Rusia sumonned 2p!s and tey started murdiring every1 wit Russia oh noes1 tey kilt evaryone but luckly my OC came to help! She poped out from the flor and was bootiful. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was the most bootiful, most powerfull preson eva! Every1 lookd at hur and loved her so mech. Tey al lovd her cus she was bootiful and mor powrful then all of dem.

"My name is Ava Nue York Londone Kirklind-Joans. I am teh daughtre off Iggy-kun and america-san, my broters ar Romanoe and Canada ant I am prusias best frendd and also aunt too italia and germanie. I am an orfan ccus mi parenz deid, but tose where my human ones, i has nation parenz to. I has cum hear too rescu yu." with a wafe off her hand, she mad all teh 2!ps disaper. she gut rid off Frens and rusia cus they such crepies OMG!

Every1 waz happie and celebraeted and had fune. Iggy and Amerika started to fuk hardkore and iggy swore at amerika, but that just cus he tsundere. Canada and prusia wer makeng love, saem wit sweeden and Fenland. Italiy waz sukin germanie's 100 ench cok. Shina waz cryeng cus he lovd rusia but rusea was ded caus OMG, he scarry! No1 messd france cus he a creepie rapest. Ten every1 livd happly ever after with there lyf of yaoi.

TEH END!


End file.
